Let's Play A Game
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Hermione and Luna bet Daphne Greengrass that she can't break the player's heart. She agress to the bet. Twists and turns occur. Romance all around. Allies made. Secrets revealed. And people get played. So in the end. Who will be the one played?
1. Prolouge

Daphne stared at the stick. A pink plus side looked up at her. She turned to look at the brunette and blonde girls in the room. She nodded her head yes. The girls gasped. She pointed to the brunette.

"Hermione please?"

Hermione nodded and waved her wand. A spell flew out of her wand and engulfed her. She glowed a pink color. She gasped. Hermione sank into the couch, her face worried. Daphne turned to the blonde- Luna. Her last resort.

Luna closed her eyes and Daphne held her breath. Luna opened her eyes and looked at the girl.

Luna shook her sadly, tears streaming down her face.

Daphne felt her heart sink. She sank into the couch and the two girls grabbed her hands giving her strength. She couldn't help but be glad that she had the two girls. They were the best friends she could have asked for. She choked back a sob. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to survive the war. She wasn't supposed to come back to Hogwarts. She wasn't supposed to date anyone. She wasn't supposed to mingle outside of her circle. She wasn't supposed to have agreed to take the bet. She shouldn't have. She wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with him. It was supposed to be a game. She wasn't supposed to have sex with him more than once. She wasn't supposed to get her heart broken. She was supposed to break his heart. Give him a taste of his medicine. He wasn't supposed to break hers. She wasn't supposed to have been found out. He did. He beat her in the game. She wasn't supposed to have gotten pregnant.

But here she was. Pregnant. Alone. Heartbroken. Broken by the savior. The Chosen One. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter.

She laid her head of Hermione's shoulder and thought back on how she got into this mess.

**Coming Soon! Tell me what you think? This is a small summary/preview/prologue of the story. I will probably not post any chapter until maybe Christmas vacation. If not then, then by the summer most definitely. So review. **

**STORY UPDATES: if you read any of my other stories, I apologize for the lack of update. I will update them soon. I am currently working on chapters for:**

**-Pills (fosters)**

**-Erase Me (twilight)**

**-10 things (twilight)**

**-Chaos (Percy Jackson)**

**-Ladies Man (Harry Potter)**

**I am planning some new stories; they probably won't be posted anytime soon. My ideas include:**

**A fosters/twisted crossover (Callie meets up with an old friend (an oc). They go to Green Grove and meet Danny. )**

**An inceptions story- (cob mentors Adrianne. They fall in love…. mal interferes. The usual. Not a dream story . not exactly.) **

**A reunions story (harry potter, they return to Hogwarts. A girl is pregnant and only her roommates know. people fall in love with the wrong one. )**

**A goblet story (harry potter. 4****th**** year goes a little different. Ron .molly/Dumbledore bashing. Good snape/draco. )**

**A parenting class fic (harry potter pairings include Hermione/draco. Harry/daphne. Susan/blasie. Neville/Hannah. Luna/?)**

**An affair fic (daphne/harry. They have been together since the war secretly. Harry is going to marry ginny. Will have surprises!) **

**A will fic (harry potter. Siruis dies? Harry is named lord. Things go different.)**

**And a history project/kid fic (twilight. Leah, Jacob, and jasper story. They work on a project and have to take care of kids!)**

**You can send me a request on which story you want me to work on 1****st****. And I can try to get a small sample up. TRY. Is the key word. **

**Okay! Almost done with the author's notes. Just a few more.**

**Can you guys do me a favor and review my other stories? Please it would mean a lot to me! reviews make my day! Also please know you guys can pm me to talk. Whether you have a problem or its just for fun doesn't matter. As for the reviews I really do try to respond to everyone but I can't remember who I respond to or don't. So don't be offended if I dint respond to your reviews. Thanks!**

**Also i am taking one shots request. So let me know your ideas. I can do most couples. Also I will be posting some one shots up soon, to make up for the fact that I'm not posting often my stories. **

**Last thing! I am planning to change my name on Saturday. I have a name picked out. But just so you know. I will update on of my stories on Saturday and my new name will be mentioned. So be on the look out!**

**So until then! **

** ~ Love Alex **


	2. Changes, Nargles and Ideas

**Please read this!**

**Important Facts**

**-Harry defeated Voldemort during his fourth year. Cedric died though.**

**-the battle at the ministry did occur. Sirius was injured NOT killed. **

**-Harry met Luna in his 2****nd**** year.**

**-the Durlseys are not bad. Petunia has 2 younger daughters (age 2) they are witch.**

**-Snape is somewhat good. **

**-Hermione and Harry live next door to each other in the muggle world.**

**-Sirius has a baby sister- Nova. **

**-Astoria and Draco dated in their 4****th****/5****th**** year but broke up on good terms. **

**-Harry has been a player for about three years.**

**-Narcissa is now a Black.**

** -Thank You**

_Even the mighty fall_

**Before 7****th**** year**

**Hermione Granger **

I looked out my window from my home, Number 2 Privet Drive. I had a perfect view of my best friend Harry James Potter's room. I could see to my disgust that Harry and Rachel from down the road were snogging on his bed. I looked away. I knew how this would go. They would kiss and then have a shag session. At least Rachel knew that Harry was using her. Other girls wouldn't know and I was left up to clean the mess up. I closed my curtains. I hated seeing the person Harry had become.

Ever since he killed Voldemort and saw Cedric die in his 4th year, he had changed. He seemed older, more mature, his eyes were sad. He wasn't my Harry. He had horrible nightmares. They were so horrible that Harry couldn't sleep without taking a pill or having someone in bed with him. When that wasn't possible he would sleep with a small stuffed deer. Sirius had found it in a box. The deer was something Lily Potter had gotten her son before she died. Harry always kept it near him.

Harry had started some bad habits since then. He started sleeping around. He stared smoking and drinking. It all started because of Cho. He had gone on a few dates with Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriends. They had been together for about 3 months. I knew they slept together. After they had sex Cho cheated on him and spread some nasty rumors about Harry and me and some of our other friends. Harry was greatly hurt. That was when he first started sleeping around. He then became a huge player and man whore.

I flop onto my bed and send Luna a text. (Harry and I had pitched in to get Luna a cell phone. We had taught her how to use it. )

_Hey_

-hey wats up?-

_Harry's doing it again_

-With who?-

_Rachel, from down the block_

-red hair? Brown eyes? clothes that are too small?-

_that's the one_

-Ugh. Is he ever going to stop? I hate this.-

_I don't think he will stop. Me too._

-We need to do something-

_what can we do? He won't change you know that._

- I'm sure we can come up with an idea.-

-the Nargles just gave me an idea! Can I floo over?-

_sure. Can't wait._

I place my phone on my bed. I really hope Luna came up with something. Harry is going to get some kind of disease or worse. This isn't the Harry I know. He had changed. I miss Harry.

A knock at my door and Luna skips in. My parents have gotten used to having kids pop in through the fire place, now they just send them up to my room.

Luna falls on my bed dramatically. She kicks her feet in the air and I laugh. Luna practically lives with me. I lay down next to her. My window is open and so is Harry's. We hear moans coming from his room. Luna points her wand at the window and casts a Silenco.

"If Petunia knew that Harry was having sex with Rachel again, she would kick him out."

I nod. I think about Harry's aunt. She was really a nice person. It turned out that Voldemort, before he killed James and Lily, had casted a spell on the Durlseys to make then hate any magic or magic people. After he died, the spell was lifted. The Durlseys had felt so bad to hear about what Harry went thought. When they found out they used to abuse him, they hated themselves. Petunia wouldn't look at Harry for weeks because she felt so guilty.

Harry forgave them. He knew that it wasn't their fault. Things got better though, when Petunia had two baby girls- Blossom and Jasmine. They were both named after flowers, keeping the tradition alive. Harry adored them and they had him wrapped around his finger.

But even then, he didn't stop his ways. Honestly it was annoying because Luna and I would have to deal with the tears, the break up, and the hate mail.

I prop my head up and look at Luna.

"What's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking that Harry needs to realize what he is doing is hurting people."

"How do we do that?"

"We need a girl to date Harry and show her that playing girls isn't okay."

"You mean. The player is going to be played?"

Luna nodded. I smiled slowly.

I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. I was in. I wanted my old Harry back. Luna smiled and we settled on bed. Ready to help out Harry.

This was going against what we both believed in; but desperate times call for desperate measures.

And this was defiantly a desperate time. Now the only problem was finding a girl who he hadn't had sex with and wouldn't mind playing him.

Who would be the lucky girl?

**Review! Review! I know it's short but this is kind of explains the major changes and a bit of story line.**

**To my pills fans. Remember my 100****th**** reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them and they can pick the couple. **

**DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing.**

**Also I take requests. Updates will be slow for this since my priorities are chaos and erase me. I will be updating at least one of those stories soon. **

**Also if you are unaware I changed my pen name. Fallen Emo Angel is now Queen of the Wallflowers **

** -Love ****Queen.**


	3. List

**Luna**

Hermione and I spent a few hours on our plan. Neither one of us was crazy about it, but we really have no choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

We decided to ask a Hogwarts girl for her help. That way it would be easier for us to meet.

Then we had to decide which girl we should pick. That part was hard.

Harry has been with several of the girls at school. There are 500 girls in the school. About 150 girls were narrowed out because they were first or second years. Another 259 were also taken out because Harry has already been with them. Then we had to take out girls who weren't his type. That got rid of 50 girls. We were left with about 41, actually 20 once we realized that girls with boyfriends and ourselves had to be put off the list.

Our list was now 20 girls from the grades 5th year and up. They were from all the houses. A good chunk of the girls were girls who went mostly under the radar. Harry probably had never even heard of them. I didn't. Hermione of course knew the girls. She told me about all about them. A few I was actually surprised Harry had never been with.

We had our list; however we couldn't know for sure who the girl would be until we got to school. So much could happen during the summer. Romance could blossom, or Harry could have reached them and never told us.

It was risk we had to take.

Even though this was my idea, part of me was afraid it would backfire. So much could go wrong. The girls could end up hurt. Harry could hate us. Part of me also hoped that we could become friends with the girls.

GIRLS HARRY POTTER HAS NOT CORRUPTED …YET

Name House Year 

Susan Bones (H) 7

Hannah Abbot (H) 7

Sally- Anne Perks (H) 7

Daphne Greengrass (S) 7

Kitty Sharp (R) 5

Lisa Turpin (R) 7

Tracey Davis (S) 7

Lucy Hurst (G) 5

Astoria Greengrass (S) 6

Scarlett Lymphoma (S) 5

Padma Patil (R) 7

Parvati Patil (G) 7

Leanne Margin (H) 7

Samantha Hale (S) 6

Viola Richmond (S) 7

Jada Angela (G) 7

Lynette Sawley (H) 5

Siobhan Templeton (H) 7

Zoe Accrington (S) 7

Fay Dunbar (S) 6

There were four 5th years, three 6th years, and thirteen 7th years. There were six Hufflepuff, three Ravenclaw, three Gryffindor, and eight Slyitherins. We only knew 5 girls, very well. The rest were basically strangers.

Hermione and I looked at each other and took deep breaths.

"There's a party happening in about two weeks. Hogwarts students 6th year and up are going. We can talk to some people first. See who we take off the list."

I nod, it's sad. We both know that Harry will hook up with some of the girls. I'm guessing about 2 or 3 will be gone from the list.

We have two weeks to until our plans are set. Hermione grabs my hand and squeezes it. Its then that I realize we are both trembling.

Let the games begin.

**I know its short. It will get longer soon. I think I may do Harry's pov soon. And then Daphne's. Then we have the party. It will be in 3****rd**** person pov. Updates will be slow. I have school and I have other stories. To write. I apologize in advance. The list of girls are all real Hogwarts girls. they were either younger or older but for this story they are around the same age. So tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW!**

**PILLS (fosters) I will not update until we reach a hundred reviews. We are super close so please review. 100****th**** reviewer gets a special chapter for them.**

**Check out my other stories. See you soon**

** Love, Queen**


End file.
